What Instrument Do You Play
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails joins Sonic Underground! Asked for by FlyingHigh 205 sorry, I suck at summaries. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Instrument Do You Play?**_

_**Chapter 1: Rescue**_

_**Deathy:**_ Okay, before the confusion starts due to a crummy summary, this was a thought I had in my head before and thanks to FlyingHigh 205 who asked if I could write a longer story with Sonic Underground and Tails, It's finally being typed up! So everyone, thank that awesome dude/dudette for asking and finally putting me in gear. I start school next week, so don't expect quick updates.

So here's our basis for this tale: Tails joins the Sonic Underground. Hopefully this story won't be more than 3 chapters, but you never know with me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my thoughts.

[][][][

Welcome to Mobius! Where the world is being run by a power hungry mad man named Robuttnik. Erm… Excuse me, Robotnik. The insane man turns anyone against him into a robot with his machine, the Robotizer. The thing is worse than Hell. I'd rather die than be taken away to become some metallic puppet of his. I guess you can say I have a dark outlook on things, but who wouldn't? This place is a hell hole and we have no light at the end of the tunnel. Well, we do have a light, somewhere. Queen Aleena and her three children. Supposedly, they're all freedom fighters working to free us, but I haven't seen much done. I doubt they even exist. They're probably just some fairy tale made up to give us kids some hope. But eventually we grow up and realize there is no hope. No light. No way out other than death.

But I'm too stubborn. To hardheaded to give up without a fight. As I speak, I'm running for what I believe is my life. Two big guys are chasing me down. One is a grey wolf with straggly fur and orange eyes. He's wearing some strange armor and a cape. Seriously, a cape! I think he's trying too hard to look cool and threatening. The other is obviously the dumber one, but he is still stronger. He's a large muscular orange-brown dingo. He wears purple glasses, which means his vision is bad. I noticed earlier that the wolf had some remote that causes the dingo to change shape. It's kind of creepy. I have to lose them quick!

I twist and turn around anything on this street that I can. There aren't that many people on the street unfortunately. If there was, I would get lost in the crowd. So I tip over trash cans and carts hoping that they'll trip over the fallen contents. I made sure to cover myself up so they can't see my face and to disguise myself thoroughly underneath blue cloak. I always made sure to cover up my obscene birthmark.

I turn down an ally and curse my lot as I see the dead end in front of me. I'm going to have to climb over and pray those guys slipped on some soda back in the street. I begin climbing over the slick metal and half brick wall. My hand almost reaches the top when I'm forced by down. Being chocked by the blue cloak that surrounds me.

"I've got you, you brat!" The wolf sneers. I try to shake out of his grasp but he's stronger than. I wish I wasn't so puny.

"Way to go Sleet!" The dingo congratulates him as he enters the ally. It looks like he fell over some of the stuff I threw in their way by all the bumps and bruises on him.

"Now to take him back to Dr. Robotnik." He chuckled. Something about this guy's voice really makes me want to punch him in the face. "Hold this brat and don't let him get away. And don't screw up Dingo." He ordered as he tossed me to the giant orange monster.

He held me tightly, but at least he was nice enough not to choke me. I guess the idiot is nicer then he seems. They drag me back to their car/tank looking vehicle. Seriously, I wasn't sure what it was. Sleet grabbed some chackles and forced them on me and tried to wiggle my way out.

That's when it happened. And boy, I wasn't prepared for the battle I would soon be in. Not. Prepared. At. All.

[_3__rd__ person POV_]

The Sonic Underground van sped down the near empty street with purpose. Manic was driving like a mad man as Sonic was cheering him on to go faster. Sonia was sitting in her seat, trying to hold on to her lunch.

"Dudes! Sleet and Dingo are in sight!" Manic announced as he stared at Dr. Robotnik's henchmen. "And they got some dude in a blue cloak."

"What are those idiots doing chasing after somebody like that?" Sonic questioned as he scratched his head.

"I've got Intel saying that they were chasing the person who was piloting that plane we saw." Sonia stated as he pushed her hair out of her eyes so she could read the computer.

"WOW! That's the dude who flew that hot red plane over the outer wall of the city! Dude's got guts!" Manic smiled as him and his brother touched fists.

"I'll say. I thought Robuttnik destroy every kind of plane that didn't work for him." The blue hedgehog opened the passenger door. "Well, let's go save him."

A blue streak of wind passed the van and headed straight towards the two. He hit Dingo hard and the he went flying into a wall, dropping the blue cloaked boy on the ground. He was already shackled by his hand and feet. His mouth was agape as he stared at his savior, a blue hedgehog with light green eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Too embarrassed and too stubborn, the boy in blue only stared at him for a moment, letting his words sink in. _You okay?_ He hadn't heard anyone ask him that in years. He quickly nodded as he stood up.

"Cool!" He gave a thumbs up. "My bro will be here with the van in a moment. Hop in when real quick and he'll take those shackles off for you. Until then, hang on tight. I'll take care of Sleet and Dingo.

"Not so fast Rodent!" Sleet screeched. He pressed a button on his arm and SWATbots came out of the tank. They instantly locked onto Sonic going "PRIORITY ONE: RODENT" The boy in blue shuffled his feet over to the street curb as hedgehog moved at the speed of sound, homing attacking the bots. The van pulled up and there was a pink hedgehog with blue eyes at the passenger door. She reached out her hand and grabbed him and pulled him inside the van.

He let out an _EEP! _as his face collided with the floor. He was pulled up by a green hedgehog. "You okay, dude?" He asked as he sat him up in the passenger seat. "Sonia, be careful. We here to rescue him, not hurt him!" He nagged after the pink hedgehog who hopped out of the car to help the blue hedgehog. He reached over and closed the passenger door. "We're escaping while they cover." He told the boy in the blue cloak. He spun the van around quickly and began to speed away. He then pressed a button and let go of the stirring wheel.

"Are you nuts!?" The boy screamed. "Dying is not on my list of things to do today!"

"Dude! Relax." The brown eyed hedgehog stated with a thick surfer accent. "It's on auto pilot. We're perfectly safe. Now let me get those shackles off you." He pulled out some lock picks from the pouch at his waist. The boy stared at him. "My name's Manic. What's yours?" The attempt at small talk didn't work as he picked the lock on the shackle. Once they were off, the green hedgehog rolled down the window and tossed them out. "Sometimes they have tracking devices on them. You're safe now. So what's your name? You didn't seem to answer earlier. You feeling okay dude?" The boy stared at him for a moment, but didn't reply. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them as he stared at the stranger.

Later they regrouped. Sonic and Sonia were bickering about the best way to handle SWATbots and Manic was drumming a beat on the stirring wheel of the van. The boy watched them as if they were cable. Then the blue hedgehog zipped in front of him.

"Hey! What's your name? We've heard a rumor that you were the own driving that red plane earlier. So is that why Robuttnik's goons were after you?" He spoke quickly. The boy simply stared into his green eyes in shock. "I'm waaaaiiiiittting." He began tapping his foot. The boy looked at the three hedgehogs around him. His mind was racing.

And then, he opened his mouth.

He fainted.

[][]

_**Deathy:**_ Hey look! First chapter is done! And we all know what happens next! So enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Instrument Do You Play?**_

_**Chapter 2: Deals**_

_**Deathy:**_ Thank you everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter! Let's give everyone a hug! And the first 5 to review get a cookie shaped like their fav Sonic character!

1. RoTheBomb

3. FlyingHigh205

4. Team Sonic Forever 4910

5. The Hidden Flare

So now let's get on with it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my ideas.

[][][][

The orange fox awoke in a bunk bed on the van. His head was ringing as he slowly sat up. He questioned what was going on and then it all came back to him. Flying his plane over the city walls, being shot down by SWATbots, running away from the wolf and dingo, and then being saved by 3 hedgehogs. One of them moved as fast as the speed of sound. It took his breath away. Was there really someone like that? Or was he just having a bad dream?

He wrapped his blue cloak around his body tighter trying to feel some comfort. Maybe he could smell the faded scent of his father. He hadn't seen him in years. He could barely remember what he looked like. All he had left of him was this blue cloak.

"Hey, you're awake now!" A male voice cheered. "You feeling okay dude?" He looked up to find a green hedgehog staring at him with a happily smile. "You hungry? I can make you something." At the sound of food, the child's stomach growled. The brown eyed teen simply chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked over to a small kitchen area. "I hope you like chilidogs, 'cause that's all my bro bought when he went shopping."

"Chilidog?" The boy questioned. He thought it sounded familiar, but he had never had one before. "What's that?"

"Did my mundo cool ears just hear what I thought they heard?" Another male voice questioned. In a flash, light green eyes stared into the little boy's blue ones. "Did my ears just hear you ask what a chilidog is?" The boy slowly nodded as he shrank back some. What had he just unleashed on himself? "You poor kid! Are you sure you're not sick?" The blue hedgehog placed his hand on his forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Manic bring me the thermometer."

"I'm sure he's fine." The green hedgehog assured. He placed the food on the tray and put the plate on the table. "Come sit down and eat kid. Don't worry about Sonic, he doesn't bite. And neither do I, okay?"

With this assurance, the boy crawled off the bunk bed and walked over to the table. He sat down and stared at the food before him. He had never had anything like this before. He sniffed it and it smelled good. His stomach let out a growl, demanding food immediately. So he tentatively picked up the chilidog and took a small bite. After chewing and swallowing, a huge smile came across his face. "This is delicious!" He said between bites.

"Well, will you look at that," Sonia rolled her eyes from the front seat, "Another person who loves chilidogs."

"Well duh! Who wouldn't like chilidogs?" Sonic stated. He turned back to the orange fox. "So what's your name kiddo?"

The orange fox looked up at him with wide eyes. The kind of look that screamed, "I'm in so much trouble." He just stared at the blue hedgehog for a while. Running over the possibilities in his head. He could tell them his name, but then they would ask for questions. Questions he wasn't sure if he could answer.

_They'll see me a freak. Everyone always does. Even those who claimed they accepted me, didn't. I can tell by the look on their faces. "Oh your name is Miles?" they'll say. "What kind of name is that? That's a stupid name." And those comments will just go on and on. "You have two tails?! You're such a freak! What kind of mutant are you? Were you made in one of Robuttnik's labs?" I've dealt with those comments all of my life. I'm tired of hearing them. I'm tired of being hurt and hunted. I'm tired of people handing me over to scientists so they can use me as a lab rat. I'm sick of it! It'll probably be best not to tell them anything. Just thank them for the food and leave. Sure they saved me, but how can I trust strangers. For all I know, I could have just eaten a drugged hotdog. Though it was delicious._

The boy wrapped himself in his blue cloak. "Thank you very much for the food." He said in a timid voice. "But I really should be going."

"Where do you need to go?" The blue hedgehog asked as he stared at the boy with a friendly smile. The kid was trying to hide something. "Can you tell us why Buttnik's goons were chasing you?"

The boy just shrugged. "I don't know. But I really should get going."

"Really? Well, I've heard a rumor. Can I tell it to you? I'm going to anyway." Sonic smiled. "I heard from a couple of little birdies that you were the one flying that way past cool plane over the city. And since Robuttnik doesn't approve of anything, he had his SWATbots shoot you down. I also heard that when Eggbelly took over, he destroyed any and all planes that he couldn't control." The fox just stared at him with wide eyes. He was caught red handed. What else did this guy know? "Chill out buddy! We're the good guys! We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help. But we can't help if you don't talk to us. So no need to be scare, kay?"

"Kay." He nodded. _Guess I'm stuck with these guys._ "Yes. The plane was me. That's why they were after me. But I have to go get my plane. Or at least what's left of it. But who exactly are you guys? Are you freedom fighters or something?"

"Uh… Yeah. Isn't it obvious that we're freedom fighters, dude?" Manic asked as he sat down. "Let's go over intros again. I'm Manic! I'm the drummer and mechanic guy. This blue guy here is Sonic. He's the guitar and super speed freak with a love for chilidogs. Up front over there is our sister Sonia. She's the pianist and Spiny Annoying Princess. And we're the Sonic Underground. We're a freedom fighter group and a band, isn't that cool? So what about you little guy?"

The orange fox stared at him for a moment. "What are doing, looking for Queen Aleena or something?" He asked jokingly, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah. We are. She's our mother." Manic stated with a smile.

The boy's jaw dropped. "You're joking. Lying even." He stammered. "Queen Aleena and her kids are most likely dead. There's no way they're alive. And there's no way you're them!" His head was spinning from all this new information.

The two male hedgehogs exchanged looks of confusion. Sonic was the first to speak, "Well, we're alive. And we are Aleena's kids. Why else would the SWATbots call us 'Priority One?"

"Who knows." The fox shrugged. "Maybe you're secretly robots or actors who work for Robuttnik and are trying to capture and robotize me." He shouted as stood up from his seat. He was tired of the lies he was hearing. "Queen Aleena and her kids were probably captured by Robuttnik and robotized long ago! Or worse – killed. Either way, they're not around anymore." He turned on his heel as he made his way towards the door. He wasn't about to stay and be turned into some mindless robot. And even if they were actually freedom fighters, he wasn't in the mood for lies from anyone.

In a blue gust of wind, the blue hedgehog stood in front of the orange fox in a moment. His arms were crossed as he stared down the young kit. "I don't take kindly to being called a liar. My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. So what's your name, mister 'I have trust issues?' I'd like to clear up this understanding, and you being all standoffish isn't helping. So let's clear the air. What's your name and your deal?"

"My name? Why is that so important?" The fox shot back.

"Because I'd like to know what to call you."

"We don't need to have a conversation. Just let me go." The boy ordered as he pushed the blue hedgehog out of his way and attempted to pull at the door.

"Those doors are air tight, dude. They only open when the van is either stopped, or if I enter a specific pass code into the stirring wheel." The green hedgehog stated. "So let's save time and just talk. Sonia keep driving."

"But shouldn't we take him home to his parents?" Sonia asked, her blue eyes looking up at the rear view mirror.

"Nah. That would be a waste of time." Manic waved his hand. "I doubt he knows where they are, or if they're even alive." He extended his hand out to the orange fox. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He smiled warmly at the kit. The fox thought about it for a moment, but relented and took Manic's hand. Manic walked him over to the end of the van and pressed a button on the wall. It opened to reveal another room extended to the back of the van.

Inside was a two seater plane. It was painted bright red and yellowish orange. The plane was totaled and crushed, so most of the paint was chipping. It had bullet holes throughout it. One of its wings was blown off. The other was curled up toward the cockpit of the plane.

"The Tornado." The fox breathed his plane's name in astonishment.

"So this is your plane, right?" Manic asked with a smile. "Robuttnik sure did a number on it."

"My landing wasn't good either." The boy smirked.

"Did you make it? Its' name is Tornado right?" Manic questioned. "What a beautiful name. I wonder if she could go as fast as one."

"She can faster!" The fox beamed with pride over his now demolished invention.

"Well, I've got some tools. Why don't we work together to fix her up? If you still don't trust us by the time she's fixed, you can leave. No questions asked. But if you do trust us, will you at least tell us your name, or a nickname. I'd like to have something else to call you other than dude."

"I can deal with this deal." The fox extended his hand.

"Good. We supply supplies and help. You get to learn if you trust us or not." The green hedgehog's eyes shined with joy as the two shook hands, making the deal solid.

[][]

_**Krissie:**_ Sorry it took so long. I started school and haven't had the time/inspiration to right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sWhat Instrument Do You Play**_

_**Chapter 3: New Skills**_

_**Deathy:**_ Enjoy chapter 3. This should be where Tails gets most of his chara development done. I'm sorry that you all have to wait forever for a new chapter. I've been very busy with school and family and such. I've been writing two original stories recently and so haven't been determined enough to keep up with my fanfictions. Though I recently published an ebook of one of stories. So I'm very proud of myself for that. I'll probably post a link to it on my profile. Until then, thank you everyone who's reviewed and enjoyed this story so far.

_**Diclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][][

The young fox had been with the Underground for about a week. He had begun to trust them and they certainly were wonderful at helping him fix the Tornado and feeding him food. He loved chilidogs. They were delicious! Today, the fox was sitting at the kitchen table. His feet dangled off the edge of his chair, but didn't touch the floor. Sonic came up from behind him and rustled his hair.

"Good morning buddy!"

The kit laughed as he wiggled away from the blue hedgehog. His twin tails spinning happily. "Miles Prower." He mumbled between laughs as he tried to remove the large hand from his head.

The 3 hedgehogs gave him a confused look and then Sonic smiled. "Lil' Buddy, we're not going any miles per hour right now." He stated.

"Yeah. We stopped in this city because it's easy to get tools and supplies." Manic stated.

"There's always a wonderful spa around here. I'm so overdue for a nice facial!" Sonia cheered.

"SAP." The two teenage boys muttered.

"When we start moving again, I'll tell you how fast the van is going every half hour." Manic told the fox.

"If it makes you happier, I'll drive, and you can see how fast this jalopy can really go." Sonic smirked.

The fox giggled and shook his head. "No. Miles Prower." He repeated. "That's my name. Miles Prower."

The three exchanged looks. "Really? Now you tell us?" Manic questioned. "Cool name. How's it spelled?"

"And how fast can you run?" Sonic questioned.

"You're not going to make fun of my name?" The fox asked surprised.

"Why? Do you not like it, Miles?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. Miles is… well it's bleh. I've never really liked it."

"I see your point. Miles doesn't sound like a very fun name. It also doesn't seem to suit you." Sonic stated.

"How about T2?" Manic suggested as he ate his food.

"Why T2?" Sonia questioned.

"T for tail. And 2 'cause he has two tails." Manic stated. Miles' blue eyes grew wide from shock. "I noticed a while ago because they move separately when you're really happy or excited. I didn't say anything because I realized you put a lot of effort into hiding one of them."

His ears drooped down a little. He had hoped that he did a good enough job at hiding his second tail. He had begun to trust them and that had loosened him up.

"Forget that one. Just look at him, T2 just doesn't sound like a good nick name for him." Sonia stated.

"SAP has a good point." Sonic smirked as his pink haired sister gave him a glare. She wasn't found of that nick name. "He needs something way past cool and simple. Like Tails! Do you like that, Tails?" Sonic's smiled beamed at him.

The orange two tailed fox looked up at the blue hedgehog and smiled. His two tails spinning happily behind him. He felt like a wait on his shoulders had been removed. He no longer had to hide his favorite part himself.

Later, the blue hedgehog dragged the orange fox out into the woods. Tails, as he was now called, was curious as to what they would be doing in the woods at this hour. Though, he was amazed to find forest with in a thousand miles of Robotropolis, Dr. Robuttnik's city of dictatorship. It sure did sparkle with grime and muck. This forest shined too, though with leaves that rustled in the wind and flowers that grew and seemed to smile up at the sky.

After a long time of walking on their feet, they had reached a clearing in the forest. There was a river that flowed on the other side, but it was surrounded by large trees. "This is it!" Sonic stated with a smile.

"We came out here for a clearing?" The young fox questioned.

"No. We came out for camping!" Manic corrected as he walked forward and threw is backpack against a tree. The brown eyed teen began picking up rocks and placing them in a circle pattern in the center of the clearing. He made sure to have a nice thick circle as his twin brother tossed some twigs and pieces of wood in. "And also a little bit of a jam session too." He smiled.

"Plus, I brought marshmallows!" Sonic cheered. "Do you like smoores, Tails?" The fox giggled as he nodded. Sonia, who had mainly complained about her aching feet, was now setting up a little bed of her own against a tree. The pink hedgehog was very dainty about how she set everything up and organized her bedding. Tails walked over to the two boys and sat next to them. They were setting up the camp fire.

"Is there anything I can do?" The fox asked shyly.

"How about you help us gather fire wood?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah. Little miss SAP over there will be working on making her comfy little bed for a while." Manic chuckled.

"I heard that!" Sonia spat at her brother. "Forgive me for not liking to sleep in the dirt."

Tails was searching in the woods for things they could use for fire wood, but Sonic kept zipping about the forest in some crazy way that the fox couldn't make sense of it. The blue eyed fox found some twigs by over by what looked like a hill. He rushed over and picked them up and then realized he was standing close to a cliff. He peered over with interest, wondering how far down the other side was. It looked far down. Two miles at least. And then a gust of wind caught the fox by surprised. The gust pushed him over as he screamed. The blue hedgehog put on his breaks as he turned to see his new found friend falling off the steep side. His look one of terror and shock as he tried to race back to catch the orange two tailed fox before it was too late.

Tails's blue eyes were wide as he tried to straighten himself out. He could feel the wind pushing against him. He didn't want to die. He was too young. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure he was suffering from a premature heart attack. His throat felt try and contradicted. He needed to breathe. He needed to live. He clenched his teeth as the ground became surprisingly closer.

Within a few seconds, the air was wooshing pass his ears in a less 'you're-about-to-go-KERSPLAT' kind of way and a more 'hey-what's-up?-isn't-it-beautiful-today' kind of way. Tails' eye remained as big as saucers as he realized he was currently soaring through the air. Sonic stood with his jaw touching the ground in awe and shock. The blue hero's legs soon gave way and he fell to his knees. His green eyes still following the orange fox around. Tails turned and soon realized that his twin tails were spinning as if they were a helicopter. He looked down and not wanting to get tired, started flying back over to cliff. He stared at Sonic who continued to stare back at him with a shocked yet blank expression.

"Son-Sonic?" the kid stammered out. He was still confused as to how he flew, but he was also high in the head from it.

The blue hedgehog just stared for a moment and then he toppled over on his back. Tails rushed to his side, freaking out. Sonic had only fainted. The orange fox carried his blue hero back to the camp site with some firewood. From there, he had to explain exactly what had happened. At first, the two other hedgehogs weren't sure if they believed them. But Manic had Tails climb a tree and jump off. When Tails began to fly after jumping, Manic gave him a round of applause and then told him not to worry. Sonic would bolt up like lightning as soon as he smelled chilidogs, or smoores. Which ever happened first.

[][]

_**Deathy:**_ Thank you everyone who's been reviewing and reading! Sorry I don't write often. I've been busy with school. To be honest, Tails spent about a week falling off that cliff because I was either at school or couldn't figure out what to do from there. ^^; Please enjoy the story and **REVIEW** telling me what you think and what I can do better. Thank you!


End file.
